Toy money boxes come in various forms from the simplest "piggy bank" which is a housing in some pleasing shape with a slot at the top in which to insert coins and an temporary opening closed by a cap or the like at the bottom or back through which the money saved can be recovered when required.
The object of the present invention is to provide a toy money box which resembles a slot machine. The latter is a complicated machine and so the toy of the invention whilst resembling the functions and optionally the appearance of a slot machine must be relatively simpler in operation and must have a construction which can accept the type of abuse and misuse to which toys are subject without damage to its operating functions.